Human
by The Amazing McCormick
Summary: M'gann's not human. Roy doesn't want human. For The words I need to say.


A/N: Thanksgiving break is coming up. One whole week of nothing to do. I'm going to North Carolina.

What this means for me: Day after day of relaxing by the pool and fancy dinners

What this means for you: No updating for a whole week. Maybe.

It depends on whether or not I'm going to take my computer with me.

What this means for me: I must write Chapter 8 of "Confinement" and **Jemily4eva**'s gift fic by Sunday.

Let the race begin.

Anyway, be prepared for lots of fluffy sap in this. Honestly, all of my Megan/Roy stories end up either angsty or fluffy. This is… kind of a combination of the two.

* * *

><p>She stands in front of the mirror. First, skin. Definitely.<p>

She shifts from her daily green to chalky white. Though this isn't what she meant to do, it makes her feel better. Comfortable.

However, she decides that she needs a change. She watches carefully as her skin slowly changes tone. As if she is changing colors on a computer, she goes through many different shades.

One, she decides, is too pink.

The next… too orange.

The farther away from "natural" Martian colors she gets, the more uncomfortable she becomes.

Just as a trial, she shifts her skin much, much darker. Already, she squirms, the unfamiliar color making her skin crawl.

No pun intended.

She turns away from the mirror, already feeling herself involuntarily shifting to normal again.

She watches herself once more. This time, she shifts into her natural Martian form. White skin, sharp angles, vicious curves, and feral features. It's amazing how… right this feels.

No. Not right. Just… natural? Comfortable? Without having to focus on how she looks, her head feels much… clearer.

"No, no." she whispers to herself, shaking her head. In an instant, she is back to her humanoid form, regardless of the white skin. Her eyes are still red.

She leans forward and places her hands on either side of the sink, causing the towel around her to slip a little. She closes her eyes tightly, concentrating, wishing for herself to be able to work through this.

She pictures him.

When she opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is green. The emerald color of her "Martian" skin is reflected in her eyes, which are no longer completely red, but now green, and colored like humans'.

Her skin, now, was no longer green. Or pink. Or orange, or dark. Her skin is nearly the exact same color as his.

And her hair…

She swears and shakes her head. No. This definitely wouldn't do. Her hair was red, shoulder length… just like it used to be. Just like she hated being.

_I look_… "Like _Megan_." She hisses, spitting the name that she had given up long ago. That name that symbolizes everything she had given up, everything she had sacrificed.

It was all behind her now.

She grits her teeth as she shakes her head around harder, she feels her hair moving around her neck and shoulders. It varied in length, color and texture, until she settles on something random. When she opens her eyes once more, her hair is nothing like it was. Gone was the red color. The texture and length, all gone.

She can't help but smile at how she looks. She looks nothing like she used to. The old pinkish shade of her skin, the one she used when she was _Megan Morse_, is replaced by the slightly tanner color of his skin, the skin that she knows, kisses, touches.

Her hair is a bouncy bob of golden curls that seem to fly around her face when she moves.

Her eyes don't change. She doesn't change them, for him.

She throws her head back and laughs a little bit, reveling in the foreign feeling of her hair at her cheeks.

However, her joy is cut short when the door opens.

"M'gann? Hey, where-" Roy stops cold when he walks into the bathroom. There is a fleeting second of _who is this_ before he sighs and shakes his head.

He walks forward and places a hand on her bare shoulder. "What are you doing?"

She turns to him, a shadow of shame in her eager green eyes.

_Green. Her eyes. Still-always-green._

"I-I did it for _you._" Her voice shakes slightly; she looks away. His fingers brush these new curls, and he captures one ringlet in his hand.

"M'gann." She doesn't meet his eyes. "_M'gann._"

This time, her eyes are full of shame. The shadow is now one of regret.

"For… you…" she whispered. "I want to look human. For you."

Slowly, she sinks to her knees on the tile bathroom floor.

Roy crouches in front of her, cupping her face in his palm. "What are you talking about?"

She gulps, composing herself before she speaks. "I'm not human.". "How can you…" she pushed his hand away. "How can you stand to touch me? I'm not human. I'm alien." She pushes herself to her feet. "At least, this way you can pretend I'm human."

"M'gann." Roy stands as well; "M'gann, I don't want 'human'." He pulls her towards him. "I want you."

Slowly, she shifts back into her usual green skin and red hair. She lifts her eyes to his.

He wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her slightly to close the miniscule gap between them. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her, slow and soft.

She returns the kiss, rising up on her toes to meet him better.

However, a thought gnaws at the back of her mind.

_He wants "me"._

"_Me". M'gann._

_But… am I the same as the one he wants?_

She focuses on staying "green", just to be sure.

* * *

><p>AN: Fluff and angst. That is all I write.

Honestly.


End file.
